


Second Son

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Hospitals, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, Multi, Old Friends, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: It was an ordianry day, until something happened. The guys tried their best to help Mantaro, but the ones that can do that are just Suguru and Robin. Thanks to them, will Mantaro make it?
Relationships: Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru & Kinniku Mantaro, Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru & Robin Mask
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Second Son

«Ah’ll go now. Ah must finish trainin’ before dinner since ya came visit ma home … an’ Ah have a special surprise for ya, papa. Now if ya all excuse me …» said Terry, with his hood on his head and looking straight to his father «Thank goodness mom ain’t here …»

Terryman smirked: «Why? Is it because ya room isn’t tidy?»

«C’mon papa you know Ah’m supa-tidy … but …»

«Ah bet ya have your uncensored calendars there, right, son?» the father was laughing inside, making his son embarrassed was something he missed much.

Terry blushed vigorously: «What … Ah … don’t … Ah … better go trainin’!» and the son went to the door, opened it with sheer force – he hadn’t notice his hood went off – and then slammed it, running towards the gym, trying to forget what his father asked.

«So, you know your son like … uhm, let’s see … your shoes?» asked Robin, patting his friend’s shoulder.

Terryman didn’t answer, looking just at the door, silent.

«Terry are you even listening to me?» the Brit folded his head «Earth calls Terryman! Can you answer?»

«Ah can’t believe it … it’s not possible …» the older one was still speechless; how could his son do that without he could notice it? He was his father, why he didn’t know that?

«Mh? About the porn calendars? C’mon, Terry, he’s young, everyone has had his porn things as a teenager … don’t you remember it? Or were you one of those guys Wars Cleaver, just thinking about training, doing good at school and helping his family with work?» said Buffaloman, smiling and laughing, scratching his beard, looking at his friend with a mischievous glare.

«Uh?» Terryman turned his head and, when he realized: «Wait, what?! Ah … ah, forget about these, ah just wanted to tease ma son since it’s ages that Ah don’t see him … anyway, Ah was upset because Terry cut his hair and Ah didn’t know it …»

«And …» the group asked simultaneously.

Terryman swung with the chair, then said, comically raged: «Ah wanted him to cut his hair for like … Ah don’t know … forever? He cut them only when he was nine … thank goodness his hair has a slow growth … otherwise he would have ended up like that son of yours …» he finished, pointing out Robin.

Robin felt implicated: «Excuse me?!» he looked his friend.

«Ah just said the truth … ya can’t complain, Robin …»

«Uff … can any of you stop remembering me what my son has become because of me? His mother’s already likes his hair and he doesn’t want to cut them … plus, those grandfathers of his like it too …»

«So, the only one who dislikes that wild hair of his is you? Don’t know why it isn’t news!» teased Suguru, looking at the Brit «By the way, my son is late … he said he had to make me sign something … oh, here he comes!» somebody knocked on the door, and yes, it was Mantaro.

«Can I enter? It’s a matter of minutes.»

Robin answered: «Of course. – the prince entered – I need to ask you something, Mantaro.»

«Sure.» the prince stayed upright, smiling tenderly.

«You didn’t do your physics, Mantaro. Is there something you need to-»?

Mantaro prevented him, saying: «That’s why I’m here. The new policy says that I need the signature of one of my parents – since I’m not eighteen years old, but since they’re not here I can’t give them a copy and … this is why I need dad to sign this. Then I can do my physics.»

Robin widened his eyes: «Oh, sorry, I didn’t know this.»

«It’s ok, don’t worry. – he scratched his elbow – Here, dad.»

Suguru took the pen and signed: «Now you can do your tests. Maybe you’ll have grown a bit.»

Mantaro closed his arms: «Please, you know I took the height from mum! Must you remember I’m short for a Chojin?!»

Buffaloman said: «Look at the bright side, _niño_ , you not only took the height from your mother, but even the butt …»

Mantaro was shocked, he didn’t say anything and slammed the door – again, like Terry.

«Your sentence was the icing on the cake, Buff …» said Suguru, before all of them started convulsing in laughing. A glass of wine and it would have been a perfect meeting.

***

Mantaro walked rapidly through the hallways, he just wanted to train in order to forget what happened in that damn meeting. Apparently, they joked with Terry, too … he was so pissed off and embarrassed … well, it didn’t matter now.

Ah, that new policy really sucked … all of his friends laughed on him because his parents couldn’t sign that request … and that really hurt him deep. It wasn’t for the policy itself, it was because his parents weren’t there with him … he felt so homesick that time … the only one who didn’t joke about it was _Kevin_ , who later went to talk to him … he even took him to look at the stars on the seashore … he liked that kind side of Kevin, even though he didn’t show it usually …

By the way, what was with that itching all of a sudden?! He was feeling like an ape … and the unexplained tachycardia wasn’t of big help at the moment. Well, now it wasn’t of primary importance, he needed to train.

«Here I am! Finally I can do my physics, too … but please, don’t ask me what happened in that room, because I think they sniffed something … this could explain many things …» he frowned, then changed with a blank t-shirt and a pair of mimetic shorts. «Ok, let’s start training!»

«Maybe he sniffed something too …» whispered Terry to Kevin, who just folded his head to the right and nodded.

«It’s great to see you with such will! Then now, you can start with a warming-up. Firstly, squats for thirty minutes, then Hindu squats for the other thirty minutes. In the meanwhile, I’ll check the others in the ring.» said Meat, while the prince nodded and started the warming-up.

«Ehi, Mask, this time Ah’ll show ya how a Texan works in the ring!»

«Don’t be so sure about it, Kenyon, I can be a naughty boy, you know?» and Kevin jumped in the ring as the Texan did.

«Now, now, you two. Be sure not to dishonour the League’s beliefs. Ah, like I said nothing!» Meat was a bit disillusioned; the two youngsters started a match without regrets. The fight could have been bloodier, but Terry loved fighting clearly, so Kevin had to follow the rules. When he trained with Mantaro, the Brit could go wild, since the prince did it as well.

«Ah, and you call this fighting?! My momma beats harder than ya!»

«Tsk, stop this bullshit, Kid, we know I’m stronger than you! Otherwise I wouldn’t be the reigning champion, right?!» Kevin stopped the German suplex and then blocked Kid with a figure four leg lock.

«I think that if it wasn’t for- uh?» Terry wanted to answer, but Mantaro sight captured his «What’s wrong, Mantaro?»

The prince stopped the squats and sat with his back leaned on the wall: «I … I don’t know … my head spins fiercely and … and there are some shadows casted before my eyes … since when you started wearing yellow, Kevin?»

Kevin let loose of Kid and ran to his friend, because he was wearing his blue armour, so it couldn’t be a joke: «Hey, Mantaro, breathe with me, ok? One … two … one … two … good, that’s the pace, lad.»

«There’s … there’s a dog, here … what’s his name? It’s so cute!» continued Mantaro, scaring those present.

«I’ll go call someone – Terry decided without thinking it twice – be sure to keep him hydrated …» then he ran searching for the Legends. He opened the door, trying not to panic, then said: «Robin … ehm … could you please follow me for a second? I need to talk to you in private.»

The older one said nothing, he just followed the Texan. Then he asked: «What’s up, Kid?»

«Mantaro … Mantaro’s not feeling well. He said his head spins and then he asked Kevin why he was wearing yellow and he saw a dog near him … but there wasn’t any! Please, come check him up! I couldn’t call his father because I didn’t want him to worry and-»

«You did the right thing. Let’s go.» Robin ran as fast as he could with Terry at his side, and when they entered in the gym the situation worsened: Mantaro had purple skin and some kind of blue bubbles all over his body «My goodness!» he didn’t notice some tears escaped from his eyes. He kneeled near the prince, lifted him and made him rest on his legs: «Mantaro, it’s me, Robin, can you hear me?»

«Y … yes …» Mantaro’s eyes twitched, the light was disturbing him.

«Can you open your eyes? … Great. And can you tell me who is this boy on your right?» it was Kevin, but Robin needed an answer because he was suspecting something that happens rarely to Chojin …

«B-Boy? … It’s … it’s not mo … mother?»

Kevin felt his heart racing; he squeezed his friend’s hand and said: «No, Mantaro, it’s me, Kevin. Do you remember you asked me about why I was wearing yellow?»

But that question didn’t get an answer, since the prince turned his head on Robin’s side and collapsed. «Daddy, what’s happening to him?!»

Robin lifted Mantaro and gave him to Kevin, saying: «Call the ambulance, he’s having a _Chojin Kyodo imbalance_. I’ll go alert his father because we need him to rebalance his C.K. I hope he can find Ataru as well … but first … - he raised the prince’s t-shirt, looking at his gateway of power - … as I suspected, his gateway of power is showing, this means he’s at the peak of imbalance. We must act quickly.»

«What will happen? Meat?» Terry needed someone else to calm him down.

«He won’t die, Terry. You just need to know this.»

«But then when he was scratching his arms it was because of this?» Terry was panicking, and Jade squeezed his shoulder in order to calm him down. It worked, and the Texan said: «Thanks.»

«Well, I must hurry.» and Robin ran to their meeting place, not before hearing the younger ones calling the ambulance and explaining the situation.

He thought about Mantaro, when he was born and held him in his arms, when he was his student at the Heracles Factory and when he fought with his son, losing, but he fought so well he didn’t lose his honour, for Robin. But he even remembered too well when he was sad and only spoke to him, revealing that sensible part he took from Bibimba.

Robin slammed the door, saying: «Mantaro’s having a Chojin Kyodo imbalance. The guys already called the ambulance. We must hurry, Suguru. You can find your brother, right?» everyone was speechless, but the king cooled down and answered, taking his smartphone:

«Sure. Let’s go.» and they waltzed to where the ambulance was, since they heard the horn. They both jumped on it, Robin without thinking, and then the ambulance departed, leaving the younger and the older wrestlers in concern.

***

«C’mon, Ataru answer, please …» it was maybe the tenth call Suguru tried to do to his brother, but nothing, the prince wouldn’t answer.

«Suguru, wait a minute. I know we can’t waste time, but if your brother sees your ten missed call, he will sure call you back. Just breathe a bit. Do you want some water?» Robin knew his friend had to defuse the tension.

«Ah … yes, it would be fine. Thanks, Robin.» Suguru looked him in the eyes and smiled «If Ataru doesn’t answer, would you cover for him?»

«W-What?! B-But Kinnikuman … I’m not one of his relatives … Mantaro could-»

«That’s true, they prefer two relatives with a similar Chojin Kyodo help him rebalance his C.K., but it’s not a duty. Even a Chojin with a similar C.K. can help him … and I know that your heart of Justice can bring your C.K. up like my KKD …»

Robin smiled: «I’d love to. It’s my duty as a Chojin to help those in need.»

Suguru looked him tenderly and grateful: «Thank you, Robin.» said, shaking his hands. The Brit, then, went for picking up a bottle of water. When he returned, he sat near the king and they stayed there, speechless. They were meditating the silence.

«Ataru hasn’t answered yet, right?»

«No. Robin … I’m scared. What will happen to my boy?» the king cried, wiping his tears with the back of his hand «You saw first-hand how delusional Mantaro was … he saw a dog where there wasn’t anything and exchanged Kevin for Bibimba … I don’t want him to sleep into a coma or something worse!»

Robin hugged Suguru: «He’ll be alright, Suguru. He’s your son, he’s a rock, he’ll make it and he’ll be stronger than ever.»

«I’m sorry, but now we need to act. We tried to stabilize him a bit, in order to prepare him to accept two different Chojin Kyodo, but he can’t last long. He needs the rebalance now. – started the doctor – Who will exchange the Chojin Kyodo?»

It was Robin the one who answered: «We two. I’m not one of his relatives, but my Kyodo is similar to his. Is it ok?»

«Sure. Now, please, follow me.» the doctor took them in the room were Mantaro was resting, and they saw two beds: one on the right side, and one on the left. «You’ll be lying down on the right and left side; we will stick these electrodes at your body, and the other end to the patient’s body. This will help him rebalance his C.K. It will take some hours; due to this, will bring you something to eat and drink.»

«He’ll be all right, then, right?» Suguru looked how his son was suffering, concerned.

«Of course. Now if you please undress …» the two of them obeyed, and then they lied down on the beds and the doctor connected the electrodes. He then exited the room, closing the door.

«Thanks, Robin. Now Mantaro can make it.»

«Don’t say it, Suguru. Now we must stop talking, we need to concentrate to exchange the right amount of C.K. If he gets too much or too little, he won’t make it.»

«You’re right.» and then they stayed silent, concentrating. After two hours, Mantaro’s body had lost all the blue bubbles. Unfortunately, the prince got a fever, and so, his father called the doctor. «Doctor, my son now has a fever. What does it mean?»

The doctor took Mantaro’s temperature, then said: «The high fever is due to the fact that he’s rebalancing. Don’t worry, he’s healing.» and then the doctor exited again.

Both Robin and Suguru ate something, then started talking: «I could never imagine it would take so long … two hours passed and only the blue bubbles disappeared.»

«I know, Suguru, but we have to keep hoping. We’re half the battle. And- oh, Kevin’s calling … hello, son.»

– _Hi, daddy. How’s it going? Is Mantaro all right now?_

«Well … now he hasn’t the blue bubbles. But he’s got a fever instead … the doctor said it’s because he’s healing. I’m sorry but now I have to hang up … it’s exhausting exchanging your Kyodo …»

– _Don’t worry, daddy, I understand. I’ll call you later._ – and Kevin hung up.

«Kevin is always so kind with Mantaro … at least, is what Mantaro tells me …»

«There are so many things I don’t know about my son …»

«The best is yet to come, right?» Suguru wanted to cheer his friend up «He’s really a good boy, Robin … trust me.»

«All right …» and then the conversation died as it started, the fatigue was rising. Finally, after another two long hours, the process ended and Mantaro’s body returned to his ordinary state: «His body now has returned to his ordinary state, but he still didn’t wake up …»

«I thought _you_ were the one who was calming me down …» noted Suguru.

«Er … yes, but …»

Suguru closed his eyes: «I know, seeing him like that … I felt stabbed in my heart. But now … seeing his sleeping face makes me relieved somehow.»

Robin wanted to talk, but the doctor entered: «His exams are now returned in the benchmarks. Now he’s sleeping, but when he’ll wake up, we’ll just need to watch him for a night and then he can return home. I detach your electrodes so you can dress up.» then he did what he said, and leaved the room.

«Robin, I don’t know how to thank you. I’ll always be in your debt. If it weren’t for you, Mantaro could …» but the king stopped, crying. He was sure any of his friends would have done what Robin did, but the fact that was Robin – the one who had a strong connection with the king and tried to fight with him the most – made everything more … intimate.

«No, old chap, don’t cry. What will your son think?»

«Ah … yes, you’re right …» Suguru wiped his nose with a sneeze.

«Mh … ah … mhr …» that gurgling meant one thing: Mantaro was waking up. The legendary duo fell silent, they wanted to see if everything was ok: «… mhr … - Mantaro tried to open his eyes, but the light flashed him, so he closed them violently, and then he reopened it more slowly – Ah … t-the light … where am I?» Mantaro turned his head on his right, seeing Robin, and on his left, seeing his father: «What happened? I … I don’t remember too well …»

«You had a Chojin Kyodo imbalance, Mantaro. We’re here because we helped you rebalance your Kyodo, son. We were really worried … at some point you even had a high fever. But fortunately, you healed.»

Mantaro eyes changed from realization to gratification, and he smiled tenderly to both his father and Robin, then said: «Thank you, dad. Thank you, Uncle Robin. But why you did this?»

Robin smiled under the mask: «Don’t tell Kevin, because he can be jealous, but you’re like a second son to me, Mantaro. I would do it again, if it is needed.»

«Thank you. – Mantaro cried – Thank you so much. You’re the best on Earth.» and while the prince was hugging Robin, Suguru read the message his brother wrote him: he couldn’t answer because he was capturing some criminals. The king smiled at that news: now he knew he had two big brothers protecting Mantaro, Ataru and Robin.


End file.
